Ten Song Fic Challenge
by lamentomori
Summary: Ten little drabbles inspired by the first ten songs that came on my playlist. Warnings: Slash (Colt/Punk), some profanity, some extreme AU, some set in 7Sins continuity and some set in the Tail of a Comet Continuity.
1. One to Ten

_So this fic challenge idea was inspired by **Loretta's Purple Orchid**, who was inspired by __**JacktheSinister_JaketheJust**, who was inspired by __**LegacyChick**. The basic premise, stick iTunes on shuffle and write a fic for the first ten songs that come on, when the song stops you stop writing. (I kind of got a tiny bit carried away and wrote nearly twenty of these, oops...)_

_Warnings: Slash (Colt/Punk), some profanity, some extreme AU, some set in 7Sins continuity._

* * *

**01: Live Forever - Oasis _(7Sins continuity)_**

When you consider it, life is ephemeral, we have no guarantees, we don't get to know when our expiry date is but the night I stumbled to the back, leaning on a chair, I was convinced that this was it, I was punching my card and I was on the way out. I don't remember much but collapsing into a heap and puking, Colt's voice buzzing in my ear asking me my birthday, asking me _his_ birthday, telling people he'd drive me to the hospital, coming with me in the ambulance. I don't remember much of that night in the hospital, I remember thinking I threw an awesome punch at someone trying to stick me with a needle, what happened was like a kitten swatting a fly apparently. I do remember waking vaguely, I remember Colt's lips against the back of my hand, asking me to be okay, asking me to wake up and bitch at him, asking me to do something, anything. I remember wanting nothing more than to be able to answer him, wanting to be able to assure my best friend that I was fine, just fucking sleeping, I'm gonna live forever.

**02: Kingdom Farts - MC Chris _(7Sins continuity)_**

"I'm going to kick your ass again, you do know this, right?"

"Oh fuck off Punkers, I'll beat you this time" You're sitting in his place, O'Neil's Xbox set up and plugged in, playing the newest WWE game, him playing a create a character version of you, you playing the official version of him. The score is all in his favour. You wished you'd not gone easy on him in the beginning, at least that's your story and you're sticking to it.

"You know, you really do suck at this." He says he pins you again and you sigh.

"I'm outta practice, some of us have jobs to do, you know." He laughs and scratches at the back of his head.

"I have a job. Do you not see how clean this place is?" His voice full of barely restrained amusement.

"Mine too." You mutter and he grins, leans over and kisses you softly.

"I'm a good little housewife, April says so."

**03: Paper Planes - M.I.A. _(AU setting)_**

Revolutions don't start themselves. It was the first thing he said to you when you stumbled into the bunker, clutching at your sluggishly bleeding shoulder. You'd resisted the urge to smack him; it's easy for him to say that when every single one of those idiots out there on your side want him safe and he's in this bunker. Every one of the McMahon controlled forces on the other side wants him dead and all that's stopping them is some undertrained and angry former slaves. His touch is gentle for you, it's something you're grateful for, his fingers quick and fast. We can win this he'd said, we can get equality, we can get freedom, we don't need to bow to them. You aren't sure when his casual rhetoric became a rallying point for other dissidents, aren't sure when it became less him ranting in the corner of Ace's and more him leading revolutions but you can't say you regret following him, believing in him. You watch them parade him in the square for his very public execution, your grip tightening on your gun, waiting to give the signal, you know that this coup wasn't one they were expecting but really, when one family controls a dystopian city, they have to expect revolutionaries and they have to expect their lover to be planning a rescue.

**04: Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall - Ella Fitzgerald ****_(AU setting)_**

You don't know what happened, one day you were together, fighting, scavenging picking over the ruins of where ever the hell this place was before The Great War and the next, he's storming off in anger, leaving you and his fucking dog sitting in some abandoned shack, hoping he'll come back because you're a vault kid, you need him to survive out here. You knew the moment you inserted the stimpack into his arm, he'd be furious, you knew that he'd react like this but you had hoped that he'd understand, that he'd realise that you couldn't let him die, _CHEM FREE_ might be across his knuckles but you couldn't let him die, you love him.

**05: Cloud Busting - Kate Bush ****_(7Sins continuity)_**

Beauty is a strange concept, you know that, it's something so subjective but there is no denying that you're best friend is beautiful. He moves through his life essentially unaware of this but as you watch him wrestle, his body gleaming under the bright lights of a WWE production, he looks gloriously beautiful. For all their belief that he doesn't belong here, that this stage isn't his, in the ring there's no doubting that he _owns_ this, this is where he belongs. He brings out the best in his opponents but you can't help but think that they miss the best in him, watching him like this, watching him from the sidelines; it makes you want to be in there with him. It happens every time he asks you to come and watch him wrestle, you want to be in there with him, you miss the connection that wrestling gave you, you miss being in there with him calling spots and hearing him bitch under his breath about how you fucked up. He turns to you with a grin when he wins and you can't help it, for all you miss wrestling him, you enjoy watching him in the ring more, joining in with the CM Punk chant is so very easy.

**06: Life is but a Mere Supply - Dezma ****_(AU setting)_**

His life has always kind of missing something, like he was waiting for something that he'd never found. He went from job to job, just looking for that one thing that was his, that one place where he could belong. He finally found it the day he walked into a dingy little tattoo parlour, a middle-aged man arguing with someone closer to his age about accounts. He'd come about the sign in the window, _help wanted_, trainee tattoo artist had sounded decent enough for him try for a while. He hadn't known that the middle-aged man would become like his father and the accountant would become his lover but sometimes you find the things you're looking for in the strangest places.

**07: Psycho Killer - Talking Heads ****_(AU setting)_**

"So what is it you do?" He smiles easily, you hate blind dates but apparently you've been single long enough, so the girls in the office fixed you up. You will admit he's good-looking, sleek, slender, bleached blond and eyes that you could get lost in, exactly your type.

"I'm a cop." You tell him easily and he laughs suddenly.

"Really?" You nod and he takes another sip of his Pepsi, your eyes drawn to the tattoos on his knuckles again, you've been staring at his ink all night, wondering how much of his tanned skin is covered. "You working this serial killer case?" You sigh, you hate talking work on dates.

"I'm not allowed to say." You offer him a wry smile and he nods, smiles back. "What is it you do?" He laughs and really, he has the most beautiful laugh you've ever heard, he's perfect for you and you're suspicious, you never meet good ones on blind dates, it goes against your horrible luck, the last three blind dates you've been on this month have all been psychos.

"What do I do?" He looks at his nails and drinks again, his smile unwavering. "I fix things for people."

"What things?" You don't think he looks like a handyman but you could be wrong you suppose. He laughs softly and the hairs on your arms stand on end, really he is perfect.

"I'm an assassin."

**08: This Time Last Year - maybeshewill ****_(AU setting)_**

A wall of sound is the best thing to run to, it blocks out everything around him, stops the World from preying on his mind, only sometimes it doesn't work, sometimes his mind is a rebellious little shit of a thing and it likes to dwell. This time last year things had been very different. This time last year, he'd had everything he could want. This time last year, he'd be perfectly happy. This time last year was a lifetime ago. An unfair, far too short lifetime ago. It was only this time last year. Sometimes a wall of sound can be a wonderful thing, sometimes a wall of sound can make everything better, sometimes a wall of sounds can drown out everything but sometimes this time last year is all he can think of. This time last year, he still had Colt and no matter how loud and how big that wall of sound is, it can't make it this time last year.

**09: Tender - Blur ****_(7Sins continuity)_**

"Hey." He speaks softly in your ear, his voice pitched low and quiet.

"Hey." You find yourself answering, blinking sleepily, your arms tightening around his waist, holding him that little bit closer. "You sleep okay?" You ask him, thumbs stroking his skin gently. He nods and yawns.

"Your alarm went off like ten minutes ago." He mutters, shifting in your arms and you try to remember why you'd set the alarm in the first place.

"It have a note on it?" You ask him giving up on trying to remember, instead concentrating on his weight and warmth on top of you, you've missed holding him, you've both been busy, work, life in general has gotten in the way of spending time with him.

"Get up, go get Punkers, hospital at nine." He chuckles. "What exactly did you think was going to take three hours?" You let your hand run down to his ass, squeeze it gently, he moans softly. "I'm not meant to take anything before a scan, Cabana." He mutters and you laugh, move your hand up his back and then catch his chin, drawing him in for a kiss.

"They any closer to find the root of this mystery illness? I've driven your ass to the hospital a thousand times this month." You stroke your thumb over his lips and he shakes his head, shrugging slightly.

"It's not like my ass hasn't been paying you back for your chauffeuring, Colt." He laughs softly.

"Hmm." You draw his face closer and kiss him once more.

**10: Battle 2 - Junya Nakano ****_(AU setting)_**

"You're the worst mage I've ever seen!" The shout is loud even over the noise of battle and Punk shrugs, _I'm a perfectly competent mage so fuck you Cabana_, he thinks. "You don't wear a dress, you don't wave your arms, you just sit there looking fucking bored!" Colt swings his sword, lobbing the head off of something and Punk sets something else on fire, raising his eyebrow. "Every other mage I've worked with has been all mystical and magey! Not a fucking prick!" He snarls and wipes sweat from his brow, hacking at something trying to bite him in half before Punk freezes it, the next blow from Colt's sword making it shatter.

"I have phenomenal cosmic powers, I don't need to flail like a drunk." Colt scoffs and stabs a thing that appears to be nothing but teeth, in the only part that isn't teeth. "Also, I _like_ pants." Punk mutters and stands, dusting his pants down and smiling as Colt scowls. "Would you like me to heal that?" He points to the wound on Colt's shoulder.

"I'll stick with health positions, you shitty fucking mage." Colt mutters and Punk laughs, it's not his fault he's not a very good red mage, he plans on changing class soon anyway, healing spells aren't that important.

* * *

_I'd like to offer a special thanks to __**Loretta's Purple Orchid **for clarifying the rules of the challenge, which I then proceeded to break by doing lots more than I should but these are the first ten._

**_Reviews are always good so you know, leave one in the box!_**

_Something you've always wanted someone to write for Punk and Cabana, or someone else even, lemme know and I take a stab at it. ;)_


	2. Eleven to Twenty

_Warnings: Slash (Colt/Punk), some profanity, All AU setting. _

* * *

**11: Liza - Django Reinhardt ****_(AU Setting)_**

Sitting in the bar staring at the optics, considering which one of the brightly coloured bottles to order from next, was a familiar situation for you to find yourself in. The bar tender was new though, looked utterly disdainful of most everyone, as though he had no real interest in being there. Probably some fellow college kid wanting to pay his way through school, taking the first job to hire him. It takes time to get his attention, some incredibly hot chick has been monopolising his attention all night. It really should be illegal for hot girls to be in gay bars but it's a free country and people can go wherever they like, you suppose. Once you manage to get his attention, you resolve to never let it go again.

**12: Little Sister - Queens of the Stone Age ****_(AU Setting)_**

Being dragged to parties on my sister's whim is not something I enjoy. It's not that I don't like parties; it's that I don't like playing guard to her all night. If I go out, I want spend it doing something more fun. Frat parties are not my scene, the music is shit and every fucker is too fucking drunk to stand.

"You want a drink?" It's always nice to hear a fellow Chicago native voice in one of these places, even if they are offering me a drink like a fucking moron. I hold my knuckles up out of habit. "Oh, thank fuck!" He laughs and I turn to look at him, nothing overly special to look at really, plain, hair on the edge of Jew-fro, built like a brick shithouse, grinning like the happiest fucker on the planet. If I'd know then how important he'd become to me, I think, I'd have worried more about making a better first impression.

**13: May nothing but Happiness come through your door - Mogwai (AU Setting)**

Quiet noises fill my ears, soft scurrying footsteps, like mice in loafers, softly creeping closer to me.

"Shh, it'll be okay." A voice, soft and dark, quiet and tinged with discordance, like a thousand people all speaking at once. A hand, I think, rests on my forehead.

"He's fading." Another voice, the same echoing inconsistency in it. "We need to prep." The rest of their words lost in static, vague snatches of words coming to me. "We're... -ing him... Clear..." Soft words, I can't understand, a tidal wave of fizzing in my ears. Hands on me, my body being moved, lifted, carried. My eyes won't open; the darkness is all I can see, the static all I can hear.

"Where... I wan-... Fuck!" Words, loud angry demanding words, noises I don't know, someone loud in my ears, someone sobbing. Something in me wants to tell this person it'll be okay, something in me hurts even more at knowing that this person is crying. Hands wrapped around mine, lips moving against my skin. "Don't... Love you... Don't leave... -ere, I'm sor-..." I wish this static would go away, I wish I could hear what he's saying to me, I think it's important. "I'll keep you, Scott. Don't worry. I've brought a binding sardonyx. We won't be apart long, okay."

**14: Risingson - Massive Attack (AU Setting)**

It's rare for the World to make sense; it's not common for things to fall into place, at least not in my experience. The World is a dark confusing place, with the people who are supposed to love you, conspiring against you more often than not. It's not really fair, but no one ever promised that life would be fair.

Life is something very fragile; it's surprising how easy it is to kill people. How easy it is to take it from those who don't deserve it. It is, perhaps madness to believe that I know who does and doesn't deserve life, but I'm apparently insane. At least that's what the defence lawyers said to the judge and jury. I wasn't overly interested, not really. I was more concerned with my new friend; he seemed to be rather disappointed in me. I've never had a friend like him before; he's the opposite of me. He's all sunny smiles and goofy jokes but he's my friend, even if everyone else tells me he's not there, he is, I can see him, can feel him hugging me, telling me it'll be okay. I feel bad that I've upset him but really, my _family_ were a blight on society. An alcoholic, a druggie and a thief, the World is better off without them, but Colt doesn't seem to agree, seems quite upset that I stabbed them.

**15: Unemployed and Overdrawn - Goldie Looking Chain**

This isn't my plan for my life; this is a survival plan, waiting for something better. It's a story of my life, waiting for some kind of improvement, working hard yet staying in the same place, treading water like a pro.

This is a career path you kind of fall into. It's not something you go to the career's officer and say, "Hey, I'd really like to be whore when I grow up." However, if I'd been planning for it, my life might have been easier. I might have gotten less tattoos and possibly not established such a niche appeal. There's something about me that apparently appeals to the kinkier fuckers out there, something about the lank bleached hair and bags under my eyes that makes them think that I'll be up for being whipped. I'm not, I seriously can't stand that shit but money is money, beggars can't be choosers, the customer is always right. There's only one _customer _I have, that I want my pretty woman moment with, one _client _who I'd like to take me away to penthouse and treat me like I was a real person, not some whore but really, nice Jewish boys shouldn't be using male prostitutes in the first place, nevermind taking them somewhere nice.

**16: FREAK - MEG**

"So how does this work?" I ask the salesman, he smiles easily and starts explaining the programming, how to make the android function correctly. His explanation is slightly wrong but I'm stalling for time, looking for something in particular

"Here's a list of different models and the extras they come with. I'd recommend this particular one." He gestures to some kind of female droid and I shrug, casting my eyes around the warehouse.

"That one." I point, it's perfect, at least it looks perfect. Tall, slender pretty face, I know the _program _that runs on it though.

"That's a reclaimed model, the program went rogue."

"Sound's perfect." I shrug, I'm not going to tell this guy that the program didn't go rogue, I helped set it free.

"We've not wiped the host yet." I shrug again, ignoring this idiot, Punkers is going to be furious it took me so long to find, I don't need this asshole causing more delays. I boot up the host and am dragged into a synthetically strong hug.

"Finally! Though they were gonna wipe me before your stupid ass showed up!" He mutters in my ear, his arms relaxing as I hold him tightly.

**17: Dirge - Death in Vegas (AU Setting)**

You wake up in a room that feels heavy. Your eyes open to a metal ceiling, sections of grating showing a sky of oppressive grey, a light flurry of snow falling through the chain link. Beneath you the floor is cold, more metal, rusted in places, stains that look scarily like blood here and there. Slumped in the corner of the cell is a figure, dressed in baggy jeans and a hoodie, the hood pulled up over their head.

"You finally awake?" The voice, you think is familiar, you think you might know it but you can't place it, not really.

"Yeah." Your voice is hoarse, your throat feels dry. He throws you a bottle of water and you drink gratefully. "Where are we?" You stand, grateful you survived your accident, you vaguely recall being in a car accident, something in the beam of your headlights, skidding off the road, your car colliding with a tree, the sound of the horn and the feeling of the airbag. He laughs softly.

"You don't know?" He stands and pulls back the hood, he's beautiful and somehow strangely familiar, you think you know those deep green eyes.

"No, I was lost, my sat-nav broke." You shrug and step closer. He smiles sadly and laughs again.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."

**18: Mighty Mighty Man - Roy Brown (AU Setting)**

It's not right, you've told yourself this a thousand times, it's not right in the least. The World might be moving ahead but there is no room for men who like looking at men more than girls, no matter how far into the 50's time is progressing. You're perfectly healthy, fit as a fiddle, young and strong as an ox but every time you look at him, you feel weak at the knees. Your friends are ogling the pretty girls at the hop and you're standing there staring at him, watching the way his eyes dart around the room, not meeting anyone's gaze. Your friends have been pushing you towards this one pretty girl but you keep begging out. Eventually you concede to dancing with her, it ends in disaster, well kind of, being in his lap after slipping on spilled soda does at least break the ice, does at least get you his name, you don't think he looks like a Phil but you're not sure what else would fit.

**19: Atlas - Battles (AU Setting)**

"Morning, how can I help you?" I look up and stare. I know this guy, he's on the football team, he doesn't belong in this shitty comic store.

"Yeah, uh... I'm looking for a comic?" Great, either you are or you aren't, Jeebus, I hate jocks. Well okay, I hate most jocks but this one, I will admit to having a _tiny_ crush on. What? It's the twenty first century, I'm allowed to have a crush on a jock! He's tall, handsome in a kind of wholesome, all round nice guy way and well, he saved my little sister from getting the shit kicked out of her by the bitchy cheerleaders. This makes him a good guy, alright?

"Which one?" He has the nicest eyes, deep brown, all warm and melty like Hershey kisses and I am spending entirely too much time sorting out the BL section of the stock.

"I dunno, something _interesting_?" Oh for the love of fuck, this guy he's not exactly decisive, at least he has looks to make up for his lack of decision making.

"What sort of thing do you want to read? Superheroes, dark and gritty realism, zombies, monsters, aliens?" C'mon it's hardly rocket science, which might not be that hard actually, I mean I've never tried it, I might be an awesome rocket scientist.

"I dunno, what do you recommend?" ARHG! He's trying to drive me mad, it's incredibly difficult to remain all cool and aloof when he's staring at me like I was a delicious cupcake... Wait...

"I... Uh... You're sure it's a comic you're looking for?" He has a really pretty smile, all bright and soft, makes my insides feel like his eyes, warm and melty.

"For someone so smart, Phil, you're pretty dense."

**20: Beercan - Beck (AU Setting)**

"I wish you wouldn't drink." Punk sighs and looks over at me. It's one can after work, one can to unwind, that's all.

"It's just one can, Punk." I assure him and he sighs once more. I'm not sure it's bothering him all of a sudden, he used to be fine with me drinking but then, about a fortnight ago, that all changed.

"One can, becomes two, becomes three." He shakes his head and leaves the kitchen. "I'm going out." He's pulling on his coat and shoes.

"Where you off to?" I ask, I wish he'd stick around more, he's hardly here now that he disapproves of me drinking. I miss talking to him but I guess, he really can't stand it when I drink anymore, one day I'll have to ask him why.

"Out." He says.

I wake up at the sound of him coming back, he's a courteous roommate, quiet, doesn't bring girls back, cooks, cleans. The guys joke that he'd make the perfect housewife if he had the right bits.

"Hey." I say softly and he looks at me, eyes wide and startled, his back pressed against the wall.

"Hi..." He seems to be trying to crabwalk to his room, his back not moving from the wall. I stand, getting off the couch, a little more wobbly than I'd like but one can turned into six easily.

"You okay?" I walk over to him and he freezes, eyes even wider. A brief moment of déjà vu comes over me. I have what I hope isn't a memory come over me, a memory of pressing him against this wall, of my hands pushing at his clothes, him trying to push me off, me not relenting. I stop and stare at him. "Punk?" He stares at me and then makes a break for his room. Please don't let that be a memory, _please _don't let me have done that to him.

* * *

**littleone1389, RebelleCherry &** **alizabethianrose - **Thank you very much for the reviews! :3 I really don't know if anything will come of them but some of the ideas in the first lot have been kicking about for a while now, so something might come of them...

_I'm trying to write chapter ten of Cenozoic... It's not being cooperative, so I did this instead..._

**_Reviews are always good so you know, leave one in the box!_**

_Something you've always wanted someone to write for Punk and Cabana, or someone else even, lemme know and I take a stab at it. ;)_


	3. Twenty-One to Thirty

___Warnings: Slash (Colt/Punk), some profanity, some extreme AU, some set in 7Sins continuity, some in the Tail of a Comet Verse._  


* * *

**21: Muscle cars - Mylo ****_(7 Sins Continuity)_**

This should not be an interesting sight, you've seen this fucking rust bucket, piece of shit Monte Carlos a thousand times, you've seen it being cleaned a thousand times but you've never seen the Monte being cleaned by its owner dressed in nothing but sopping wet shorts. Punkers bent over the hood scrubbing at something on the windshield and bitching under his breath, soaked black fabric clinging to the curve of his ass. You have no idea how or why his shorts are so wet, alls you know is that the way they're clinging to his ass is going to get him raped and you're a responsible best friend. It's very much your job to protect that ass of his, to take advantage of it too but right now, it's all about protecting. At least that's the reason you'll give him for why you're plastered against his back, groping him.

**22: Killing all the flies - Mogwai ****_(AU Setting)_**

"I don't understand you." You tell him as he crowds you against the wall. The alleyway you're in is dark and smells of destitution, the heady aroma of piss, puke and garbage. His hands cradle the back of your head and he smirks at you. The streetlight casting dark shadows over his face, the loop of metal in his bottom lip catching what little light there is, glinting slightly.

"You don't need to." He kisses you softly, like a first date, something curiously gentle for how you came to be in this position, adrenaline, the thrill of something illicit and forbidden.

"But I want to." You tell him, pulling his hips flush with your own, your hands firm little claws, not letting him move away from you, holding his sleek form close.

"You wouldn't like me if you understood me." He says and kisses you again, gentile and timid, that first kiss feeling still there. "I want you to like me." A third kiss, more demanding, more ardent. It's perhaps okay to not understand him, you think, especially if he's going to keep kissing you like this.

**23: Un Jour Peut-etre - Dark Sanctuary ****_(AU Setting) _**

The moor is vast, huge and bleak. The wind howling through bare branches, that stretch skyward like clawing fingers of corpses, brittle and rigid, the ground underfoot crisp and yielding all at once. Over the ridge, a figure on a horse approaches, cloak billowing in the wind, hat held in place with one hand, moonlight reflecting off the silvered tack of the horse, catching the hilt of the sheathed blade at the rider's hip.

"You're early." The rider approaches cautiously, tying their horse to a tree and straightening their britches.

"You're late." The other man steps closer, adjusting his sword belt. "I'm sure we agreed an hour ago." He pulls a pocket watch out and glances down at the time, before tucking it away once more.

"Well, no man is ever in a hurry to face his own death." The rider laughs and takes the hat from his head. "When do our audience arrive?"

"Five minutes." The second man steps closer, and grabs the shirt collar of the rider. "We don't have to do this." The rider laughs.

"Family honour." He spits the words as if they were foul. "It'll be fine, I don't mind dying." He laughs once more, bitter and dark.

"You're better than I am with a blade." The other man mutters, his hands cupping the rider's face. "Why would..." He trails off, his eyes widening. "_No!_" He pulls the rider closer; kissing him for what is, he's finally realising, the last time. "I won't let you do this"

"You have no choice, my friend, duel to the death for family honour." The rider kisses him softly. "I love you, you know this right?" The other man nods, he knows, countless nights of stolen moments between them burning in his memory. "Then, give me a quick death, Scott."

**24: Demons - Super Furry Animals ****_(Tail of a Comet- Verse)_**

There's plenty of theories, plenty of speculation, plenty of people muttering darkly and over-analysing, over-thinking on the Internet. Clandestine snapped pictures from various dates you've been on together, lots from the time you stood holding him up whilst waiting for the elevator at Mania last year, shots from concerts, games, shopping trips, your own matches that he'd decided he wanted to see. A veritable art gallery accompanied with questions. _I__s CM Punk fucking Colt Cabana_? _Is IWC darling Punk actually gay_? _Is it any of our business who he's fucking_?

The answer there is no, you've both decided that, both concluded that there's no reason, no point in telling anyone who isn't important. Your families all know, though if you're honest you wish your mother didn't. She's brought over several dozen wedding magazines since he left the WWE. You still can't quite believe that, can't quite believe he cut and run. It should _probably_ make you worry about him, but he looks happy, deliriously happy. Perhaps not right now though, because right now the Hawks are losing, so he's on his feet banging on the window and screaming, but _generally_ he looks happy, and that's the only thing you care about, him being happy, and with you, because that's the best thing about him leaving them, he's _finally _yours all the time. When the Hawks score winning the game and drawing the series, he hauls you to your feet and kisses you fiercely, his hands in your hair, your own settling on his waist. Well if nothing else, the speculation can end now, you suppose.

**25: Out of Step - Minor Threat (****_AU Setting)_**

"So, this whole _straight edge_ thing, it's basically summed up in this one song?" I ask him, he nods absently and shifts, staring out of the window, looking bored and fidgety. The store's dead, but its mid-week, not too many people come to independent games retailers at the best of times, but at nine a.m. on a Wednesday, you can forget it. We're not seeing anyone till after four.

"It's like a mission statement, you know." He laughs and I glance at him again.

"No drinking, no smoking, no golf?" That's what I've taken from it, well okay, so _fucking _is in there too but my hopes remain high that Punk can be persuaded on that one.

"No promiscuity." He shrugs and takes a sip of his Pepsi, looking at me slyly from under his stupidly long lashes, the sort of lashes girls spend ridiculous amounts of money to have.

"_Promiscuity_?" I ask him, and he sighs, shaking his head, looking exasperated.

"You're fucking dense, you know that Colt." He grabs my face and kisses me, all grabby hands, demanding lips. It's brain-breakingly perfect, I can't quite believe he just did that.

"You're gonna have to stop drinking Pepsi, I _so _prefer diet Coke." I'll admit, sometimes I am fucking dense, but I really do prefer Coke to Pepsi, though Pepsi and Punk cocktail might change that.

**26: Shake it out - Florence and the Machine ****_(AU Setting)_**

I'm not afraid, but I should be. I know I should be, and yet, I'm not. My life isn't great. My whole life, it's not been great. I've lived like a rat scurrying from sinking ship to sinking ship. This is my last day alive. This is the last day of my life. I've spent it seeing everything I won't see again. I stood watching the dawn from the highest building I could find. I ate in the park, the sun beating down on my back. I wandered the busy streets, full of rats scurrying about. Now, I stand and watch the sun setting, watching its dying breaths of light scattering on the water, shimmering pink, dazzling orange and fiery red. These are the the things I'll never see again. Natural colours and light fading away into artificially brightened darkness.

"You're sure?" A voice comes from behind me, strong arms wrap around me. "You can't go and change your mind once it's done, you know." A soft, jovial laugh and a chin digging into my shoulder. I'm a rat who's tired of scurrying, I'm tired of racing with the other rats, I'm tired of scraping by, I'm tired of being a _rat_. I'm ready to change teams, I'm more than ready.

"I'm sure." I tell him, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Well, okay then. C'mon Punkers, not up here though, inside." He takes my hand and leads me into the apartment below us. This is it. This is the last day of my life, and the first of my death.

**27: The Hand the Feeds - Nine Inch Nails ****_(AU Setting)_**

"Fucking dog, move!" A foot pushes at me, and I grumble at it. I don't like this new human, he's too big and stupid looking, face like an ugly gorilla, but Master likes him, so he'll be staying for now at least. This doesn't mean I have to be nice to him though, doesn't mean I won't chew his shoes, or steal his spot on the bed.

"He's only little, be careful with him! You're a good boy, aren't you, Colt?" Master is the only human I really like; he's been there for as long as I can remember. He's fed me, washed me, trained me, let me sleep on his bed for as long as we've been together. Things have been bad, things have been good but he's always been there, and I'm _always _there for him. His hand ruffles my fur, just under my collar and I shuffle up the bed, closer to Master, his hands messing up my fur more.

"He's not a fucking puppy, Punk." The new human has been around for about six weeks, in this time, he's made Master scream, shout, almost cry, and almost forget to go to the park to play with me. I don't like him. "He's a spoiled shit and should sleep in his own bed." Master looks up from me, and I can barely resist the urge to growl at this new human. Master tends to sounds disapproving when I growl though and really all I want is for my human to be happy, especially happy with me.

"He's a good boy. If you don't like him, you know where the door is." Master snaps, and leaves the bedroom; I hurry along after him, sitting on floor at his feet, as he settles on the couch.

"You fucking love that dog more than me!" The new human shouts, barging in and stepping on my tail, which hurts and I can't help the yelp. Mater's on his feet, fury on his face, before I rrally know what's going on.

"Fuck off! Don't come back!" He shouts. I know I'm cowering but Master is kind of scary when he's mad. "Shh, c'mere, good boy. I'm not mad at you. Good boy, Colt." His hand scratches behind my ear, and even if it's still smarting a little, I can't help but wag my tail.

"Fucking dog is faking it!" The new human shouts back and Master throws a cushion at him, instinct tells me to fetch, but the way Master is standing, shaking slightly, keeps me where I am, a little growl escaping, despite knowing Master doesn't like it, but I _really_ don't like this new human, he deserves to be growled at.

"_Get out!_" The new human leaves, I'd like to think my impressive growling did the trick but I think it might have been Master using the _bad dog_ voice. "C'mere." He pats his lap, and I hop up, my tail wagging. "I should listen to you more often, Colt. You're a _much_ better judge of character than me." Master laughs and kisses my nose. I return the favour and snuggle up to him, he should know by now that I'm a good judge of character, I chose him to be my Master after all.

**28: Disparate Youth - Santigold ****_(7 Sins Continuity)_**

You're not sure where you are, the last thing you really remember was falling asleep in the backseat, slumped against Punkers, your head resting on top of his, as it leaned on your shoulder. You'd woken up with a jolt, feeling disorientated and slightly queasy.

"We're okay." It's the first thing anyone says, Hero, based on the softly soothing tones. You're not sure who was driving, either him or Ace, but you can't remember.

"This is the last time you fucking assholes get to drive." Punkers is up and out of the car before you've really woken up. He's pacing around the vehicle, looking like he's muttering to himself, then wanders off.

"You wanna go get him?" Ace asks from the driver's seat, he looks slightly shaken. You've all been in accidents, you've all come off the road at some stage, doesn't mean it gets any easier, doesn't mean that you enjoy it more or handle it any better. You get out of the car and blink into the darkness. Its times like this you wished Punkers smoked so that finding him would be easier.

"Punkers!" You shout, wandering absently into the thicket at the side of the road.

"Hi." His voice is quiet, shaky. You turn to where it came from, and see him sitting hunched up beneath a tree. It's dark but you can see his hands are shaking slightly.

"Hey." You hunker down in front of him and are almost knocked over as he launches himself at you. "Hey, its okay, we're okay." You mutter, stroking his back.

"I know, I know..." His lips meet your own carefully, he's shaking slightly and you hold him close, sometimes brushes with death make you appreciate life just that little bit more.

**29: Ting Ting - Shook Twins ****_(7 Sins Continuity)_**

"Why are you out here?" You ask him, cowering in the living room, the rain lashing down over him. "You're gonna get sick." You tell him and he laughs, that damn dorky grin, that he's always wearing these days, on his face.

"Meh, if I do, I'll get better." He laughs, standing with his arms spread, his face turned up to the sky. "Come out, Colt!" You shake your head.

"You _really_ need to find something to do, Punkers." Quitting, leaving, sabbatical-ing, whatever it is, it's resulted in too much resting, too much relaxing. Punkers is now insane and dances in the rain. You feel bad for O'Neil, she's marrying a lunatic.

"C'mon! Get your ass out here." His hand grabs your collar and drags you out into the rain. "Kiss me." He demands, and you sigh, hands trying to pry his off. "Colt." You glance up at him, and his hands cup your face. "Kiss me." Well-rested, insane, but still an incredibly good kisser. O'Neil's lunatic, has some good qualities at least.

**30: Never Leave You**** (Uh Oh) - Lumidee ****_(Tail of a Comet- Verse)_**

So, Punk... It's been a while.

Oh _fuck_, I thought I told you, that I was done with you, Life.

So, you did, and yet, here I am. What've you been up to? Surviving without me to keep you company? Why haven't you been sleeping, this time?

Voice in my head and you don't know what's going on? Fuck, there are times when I'm sure that I'm fucking insane. Colt's in India.

And you thought it would be an awesome idea _not _to go? Fuck sake, Punk!

What? I thought it'd be fine! Well okay, I kind of figured it'd be shit but I couldn't just _go _to India.

Because?

Because, I'm not booked?

You're an idiot, when's he back home?

Uh... Soon, I think... An hour, maybe two, three tops.

How long was he away for?

Nearly two weeks.

And you survived this long without talking to the voices in your head? I'm impressed, Punk, but I think we've found the exact amount of time you can go without him.

A week tops.

Indeed.

Well I guess, I'm going on a trip to Japan soon then.

India, Japan. My word but he's a busy boy.

Gotta be, he's the breadwinner in our family.

Royalty cheques don't count?

No, no they don't.

"Punkers!"

"Colt!" Welcome home kisses, and welcome home groping, and not letting you go again. This was _far_ too long; don't let me talk you into letting me stay behind again.

"You're coming to Japan, by the way. I'm not leaving you behind, I didn't sleep a wink."

* * *

**littleone1389, bitter-alisa &** **2 - **Thank you very much for the reviews! :3

**_Reviews are always good so you know, leave one in the box!_**

_Something you've always wanted someone to write for Punk and Cabana, or someone else even, lemme know and I take a stab at it. ;)_


End file.
